Getting the dragon
by MUSTLOVEAnime247
Summary: Ciala Otari had many problems. Her most hated one being the fact that she's in love with her best friend, Igneel Etherious Dragneel. To make matters worse Reiku, the guild leaders,Erza Fernandes , son is starting to get quite friendly with her and she's not sure what to make of it. If her problems wasn't a butt load already Storm Fullbuster asked her help in a certain test.


**Chapter 1**

 **I don't own anything besides the plot and my oc's. Everything else belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **P.S don't be afraid to point out my mistakes.**

I couldn't help the smile forming on my lips. The video playing now was around the time I first came to Fairy tail. I think the whole guild forgot about this. Giggling I sit down to watch. Originally I only played the thing because I was curious as to why a dvd was laying here in the library of the guild. Now I'm glad I did. Giggling again at the nine year old Igneel and I try to dance, we were failing pretty bad. Igneel kept stepping on the young me's feet. Seeing the me then fall and scarp her knee and start crying I felt pity towards her since even now at the age of sixteen I now it hurts like hell. The little Igneel scoops her up in his arms while rocking and try to comforting her at the same time, "Ahh... Don't cry Cia" with a toothy smile, " plus how are we going to win against the other if we give up trying now," my own eyes soften at his next words remembering them all to well, "and don't worry about falling again I would definitely catch you." The little me smile at him and throw her arms around his neck to hug him. In a the corner of the screen a white haired woman enters the scene with a teasing smile, "The two of you are to cute just remember to invite me to the wedding." The younger me obviously not sure how to respond only gets out of Igneels arms and blushes.

Igneel only stares at the young me with a strange look in his eyes, so he looked at me like that since then, I don't understand that look not then and even less now. Sighing as my previous problems arose, the main reason for me being down here. I'm sure most of the guild has reliased how I felt about the blond haired dragon slayer but despite being quite smart he himself has not. And I don't know if it's a good or bad thing. Another sigh left me. How did I even let my feelings get so out of hand as to fall for my best friend. The nerves feeling I get when ever he is near is really sta... "Cia, you down here?" His smooth voice brings me out of my thoughts. Speak about the dragon. "That's a dumb question Igneel." I pretend to look around at the books as he entered and smiles at me. "How is it stupid?" Knowing he's only humoring me, I huffed and glared at him. "Not funny." I kept looking at the back of the books now interested when I saw there were a few that indicates that it's about dragons, now those could be interesting. "So what do you want?" Waiting for him to reply I pick up the book labeled 'Dragon blood'. Wondering why he hasn't replied I turn to see him staring at the screen showing the two of us dancing. Oh my word how could I have forgotten that thing. Ugh I feel so stupid now.

Properly sensing my stare he turns to me with a full blown smile on his face, making me think of how totally attractive he is. "I have forgotten about this." Looking back at the screen I nod. "Me too." I move forward and start to turn the screen off and taking the DVD. Now whatever should I do with this? It's a lovely memory and all but it's also good blackmail at least if someone wants something from me that is. A hand appears in my line of sight and takes it from my hand. Following the hand up a muscled arm and past a dragons scaly scarf I end up staring right into onyx colored eyes. He stared back at me. Those eyes with emotion that I wish I could understand. Most likely misunderstanding my confusion, "I'm going to keep it at my house it's saver there." This time my confusion is directed at what he just said, "Why will it be safer at your house and why does it matter?" A teasing smirk makes its way onto his face, "Well knowing you, you already deemed it as blackmail and decided to destroy it." Scowling, "I thought no such thing." "Sure you didn't, come on let's go." I could only glare at him, why did I have to fall for him. "What is tacking you so long , slow poke!" I dashed up the stairs until I was next to him, "Just wondering how in the name of Mavis did the two of us become friends." He only laughed at my glowering form. A shriek left me as I was picked up bridal style. "Come on we have a mission." I crossed my arms pouting. He only shrugged and as we passed some of our guild mates I could see them smiling at the two of us. Sighing I just looked up at Igneel a soft smile starts forming on my face. "So what's the mission?" He stared down at me. "It's a really fun one , you'll see?"


End file.
